How to Play Or Download and Play
How to Play via webclient You can play Rs4ever on the webclient. Click the Play Now Button below or on Forums, and wait for the cache to download. Once the cache has downloaded, you can start playing. How to Download and Play (for windows) The webclient can be very laggy for some players so there are two clients you can choose to download. First: The Low Memory Client It feeds off the downloaded cache from the webclient and does not download a big file. It saves as a .jar file and with just a double click can be accessed and you can start playing. You can download the Low Memory Client by clicking the download link below OR by clicking the download link below the webclient. Low Memory Client Download Second: The High Memory Client For those of you who like high detail and zero lag, with space to download a file, the high memory is for you. This client downloads the Rs4ever client file and does not require you to redownload the cache file. When you click the download link, (either the one below or on the webclient page) a download will begin and finish (the one pictured did not finish because I already had the client downloaded). You will need Winrar or another extracting program to extract the file. If you are using older versions of windows, you may be able to unzip the folder with your default program. High Memory Client Download Link The file will be downloaded as a .zip folder, once extracted you will recieve a file folder. Move this folder to your desktop or another place where you can easily find it. :) Open this folder and you will see: Click the run option that best suits your computer. Run- Windows Vista and before Run 64 bit- if you use 64 bit Run Wind7- if you use Windows 7 *A smart idea is to COPY(do not move) which ever run file you use to your desktop so you can easily access it without opening the file each time.* Run the option that suits you and you are ready to play. How to Download and Play for Mac Users Have a Mac computer and can't play? There is a simple way to make this work. Download the HIGH MEMORY CLIENT, just like you would on a windows computer (how to located above.) Open TERMINAL Type in cd (with a space in front of it and a space after like below) after your log in name (mine happens to be 1232115 because it is my school-issued mac). Open the Rs4ever Downloadable Client Folder When inside, RIGHT CLICK the one that says 1. Run.bat like highlighted above. Open with TEXT EDIT. Copy where it starts with java and ends in the number. Drag your Rs4ever Downloadable Client folder into your terminal so that in the terminal you see (below) (ignore my red colored out mess) Paste what you copied from text edit to your terminal (personally, I keep the java script pasted on a stickies note on my desktop or a text edit page so you do not have to go through this everytime!) Once pasted, hit return and rs4ever should load. (again ignore my scribbled mess.) If you have any issues with Mac, contact Chelsea. If you have client issues contact Chris or another staff member. ENJOY RS4EVER